


Bedroom Eyes

by supremethunder



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremethunder/pseuds/supremethunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your eyes met, you suddenly felt as if he was staring at you naked.</p>
<p>young!Tony Stark x young!Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroom Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't realize until now that I posted this short series on my deviantart account, but not here. Better late than never, right?
> 
> This one-shot is based on an imagine I found on tumblr & some of my own experience. Anyway, since this takes place in the 80s, this is BEFORE Iron Man.
> 
> http://avengersimagine.tumblr.com/post/72399348209/submitted-by-admin-maria

Stark Expo: a prestigious event that allowed Howard Stark to show off his latest gizmos and gadgets to the public. Since your father worked for Stark Industries, you had the opportunity to attend the event. Even though your father had been working closely with Mr. Stark for several years now, this was your first time attending a Stark Expo. From flying cars to robots, Howard Stark proved the possibilities were endless with technology. You stood beside your father, applauding Mr. Stark after he finished presenting the prototypes of his latest inventions.

“(Name), sweetheart,” your father put a hand on your shoulder. “I’m gonna have a quick word with Mr. Stark. I’ll be right back.”

“Okay,” you nodded. “I’ll be here.”

Your father nodded before he walked off to speak with Mr. Stark. Unbeknownst to you, you had managed to capture the attention of Tony Stark, the self-proclaimed genius and son of Howard Stark.

It wasn’t until your gaze met his when you turned around that you realized he was looking right at you. You raised an eyebrow and stared at him quizzically.

_What the… is he checking me out?_

You looked around the room to make sure he wasn’t looking at some other girl behind you. Your initial thought was confirmed when he winked at you. 

_Oh my god, he is!_ You blushed. You couldn't help but feel as if he was staring at you naked.

Being the socially awkward girl that you were, you gave Tony an awkward smile before you made a beeline for the bathroom. You clutched onto a sink once you got there before you splashed some cold water on your face to cool your flushed cheeks.

_Ugh, my face is still flushed._ You sighed as you stared back at your reflection in the mirror.

You weren’t sure how you managed to catch the attention of a guy who was in a league of his own. While you were still in high school and trying to survive the last stage of puberty, Tony was attending MIT at age sixteen and already as your friends would constantly put it, a ‘bodacious babe’. Compared to other girls, you didn’t think you were much to look at with your braces, thick rimmed glasses, and awkward stature.

“Pull yourself together, (Name).” you said.

After drying off your face and sliding your glasses back on, you left the refuge of the bathroom, only to nearly plow right into the young man you had tried to avoid making eye contact with.

“Jesus!” you shrieked, putting a hand over your chest to calm your racing heartbeat. “D-don’t do that!”

“Sorry about that,” Tony apologized with a look that showed he wasn’t the least bit sorry. “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s fine, I guess.” You gave an exasperated sigh in reply. “Did you need something?”

“You could say that.” Tony took a step forward and you responded by quickly taking a step back.

“What…” You trailed off, the rim of your glasses sliding down your nose. “Are you doing?”

“Just hold still.” You suddenly found your back against the wall and Tony’s hand pressed against it, resting beside your head.

His free hand reached out towards your face and you stared at him like a deer caught in headlights. Much to your surprise, Tony reached out and pushed your glasses up to your face. Tony took a step back and nodded in satisfaction while you stared at him dumbfounded.

“You know, you look much prettier when your glasses aren’t sliding down your face.”

“Uh, thank you?” You let out a shaky sigh of relief you didn’t realize you had been holding.

“You look disappointed.” Tony gave you a lopsided grin. “Did you think I was gonna kiss you or something?”

“What? No!”

“It’s okay; I wouldn't blame you if you wanted me to either. My dad and I tend to have that effect on women.”

The truth was that you did, but you weren’t going to let him know that and give him the satisfaction of being right. If anything, you wanted to wipe that stupid grin off his face.

“Get real, Stark!” you walked off. “You’re not all that.”

“I beg to differ, babe.” Tony called out behind you, which earned an eye roll from you. “But nice talkin’ with you.”

In the back of your mind, something told you that wouldn’t be the last you’d see of Tony Stark. And for some reason, you found yourself looking forward to the next Stark Expo—especially if it meant meeting him again.


End file.
